Illusion
by ObitoTheHero
Summary: Nahina, Atsuko. She's a normal 30 year old woman from the Mist village who just happens to have a striking resemblance to one Rin Nohara. Obito Uchiha notices and decides to capture her but sometime during her imprisonment she falls for him. -Takes place in the middle of Shippuden when most of the Akatsuki is dead-
1. Chapter 1

"Only half a blue sky

Kinda there but not quite

I'm walking around with just one shoe

I'm half a heart without you

I'm half a man at best,

With half an arrow in my chest

I miss everything we do,

I'm half a heart without you"

-Half a Heart by One Direction

Illusion

Chapter One- Half a Heart

Obito couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew it wasn't her, Rin, but this girl looked so similar. What were the chances of him finding a girl like this in the Mist village, around the same age Rin would have been? He had to have her.

Atsuko was just grabbing some groceries for her apartment, giving the vender a smile and a thank you as she bought some fish. She brushed some of her short brown hair out of her face as she checked her list one more time.

_Yup, that's the last of it. _She thought before putting her list in her pocket and heading towards her apartment, which was on the outskirts of the village. She liked the quiet.

She hummed to herself as she listened to the crunching of snow beneath her feet but slowed as she started feeling like someone was watching her.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone so she continued her walking, boiling down the feeling to her being paranoid. But when she still felt someone's eyes on her a minute later when she was completely alone, she was a little more suspicious. She became hyper aware; of the snow falling, of her own footsteps, of the crinkle of the paper bag of her groceries, the crisp scent of the cool air. She heard a whirling noise behind her and began to turn around but before she could see what was making the strange noise she was hit in the temple.

Obito caught her body before it hit the ground and examined it for a second. She wore a turtle neck and a standard Mist robe but it cut off about mid-thigh. If she didn't have long cow patterned socks and shorts showing under her robe he would have wondered if she was cold but he supposed she was probably used to this weather.

Lastly, he looked at her face. She wore her headband around her forehead and her hair was a bit longer than Rin's had been but there was still a resemblance. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were but it didn't really matter to him either way. Her face reminded him of her so much it didn't make a difference.

With a swirl they were gone and the old evidence they were there was some footsteps and a bag of groceries strewn across the ground quickly being covered with snow.

The next thing Atsuko knew, she was waking up in what looked like a cell. She didn't panic (she had been trained better than that); she just looked around the room to see if she could find a clue as to where she was and how to get out. Unfortunately, the room was dimly lit and there wasn't anything in the room except bars keeping her in her cell and a chair on the other side of the room. Not even a window to see outside or to break out of.

She tested the shackles binding her wrists but hissed as that only succeeded in chaffing the sensitive skin of her wrists.

She didn't notice anybody in the room with her until she heard someone outside her cell say, "Oh, you're awake. I should go tell him."

Whipping her head around to see the speaker, she screamed as the saw an aloe vera plant with a multi colored man inside sticking out of the floor. He laughed at her before working his way back into the floor and he was gone.

"What the hell was that!?" Atsuko asked herself, trying to process the strange event. Though she shouldn't have been that shocked, she had heard of stranger things before. Like Kisame Hoshigake; The Monster of the Hidden Mist, who had originated from her village. She heard he looked like a shark so an aloe vera plant man must be possible, right?

Suddenly, Atsuko was shaken out of her thoughts she heard echoing footsteps coming closer. As she squinted, a man came into view; wearing a cloak with a red cloud on it and an orange mask.

He stopped in front of her cell and just stood there, staring at her-waiting for her to make the first move. So she did.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, moving forward in a kneeling position to see him better, having been sitting on her butt before. He didn't say anything for a minute as he took in the sound of her voice. It was different from Rin's- deeper but not manly. It was rich and smooth. It would have been almost soothing had she not been kind of frightened at the moment.

"Who are you?" he asked in return, pointedly ignoring her questions. This question took Atsuko by suprise, why would someone abduct her without knowing who she was? And even then, why would they suddenly want to know her?

"Nahina,...Atsuko..." she answered suspiciously. She didn't trust this man and had ever right not to.

The plant man emerged from the wall this time as she said this.

"Atsuko...That's a pretty name." The Aloe-man said with a smile, looking at the man in the mask for his opinion.

"Quiet Zetsu." The man in the mask said harshly, making the name named Zetsu's smile fade. He seemed to be thinking for a minute before finally deciding to speak again. "From now on," he addressed Atsuko, "you will be my prisoner. You will stay down here for the rest of you days. If you even think about escaping, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me?"

Atsuko, wide eyed and she just stared at the strange orange mask in horror.

"I said, do you understand?" he said again, this time a bit more loudly, this time making her jump and nod vigorously.

"Good." With that, he seemed to swirl into himself and disappear. A single tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away. Ninja's didn't cry.

"Don't cry Atsuko-chan." The man named Zetsu was still in the room, a fact she seemed to have overlooked somehow and his attempts at calming her down only made her jump again. "He's really not that bad. Don't worry." With a smile he wiggled back into the wall and was gone.

And Atsuko was left alone in a dark, dank cell with her thoughts.

_Who was that man and his plant friend? _

_Why did they want her? _

_How was she going to escape?_


	2. More Than This

Author's Notes: Okay guys so just a fun note: Atusko means warm while Rin means cold. Just a fun fact. It's a little like Beauty and the Beast just because I'm trying to move the story along and there's not much I can do when she's in a cell, you know? (And Beauty and the Beast was all Stockholm Syndrome. Haha.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have made up for the sake of this story. Thank you.

"If I'm louder, would you see me?

Would you lay down

In my arms and rescue me?

'Cause we are the same

You save me,

When you leave it's gone again,"

-More Than This by One Direction

Illusion

Chapter 2- More Than This

Atsuko had been down in the cell for what she thought to have been a couple of days now. She couldn't tell because there was no window to track the time but judging by the meals Zetsu had brought her it had been a couple of days. She was used to the cold but she had to admit the ground on her bare legs between her robe and socks was freezing and it was hard to find ways of amusing herself. Zetsu had come to visit her from time to time but he never stayed long. She suspected he just came to make sure she was still there but he was always friendly which was nice. She hadn't seen the man in the mask since her arrival and still didn't know his name. She wondered what the point of keeping her down here was if they weren't going to bother with her?

Obito on the other hand was upstairs in the base racking his brain on what to do with the girl. It had been about 2 days since her arrival and he still hadn't gone down there and seen her. He chalked it up to not knowing what to do with her next but if he really wanted to be honest, he was nervous. He didn't have a plan and that bothered him. He never did ANYTHING without a plan and he did this without thinking and that bothered him. It was out of character for him and that freaked him out. This was out of his element and he didn't know what he next step was he should take.

That and she looked so much like Rin, he had the feeling she was looking right through him and frankly, it creeped him out. It was like looking at a ghost. At first he had been excited to find the girl but now she just made him nervous and he didn't know how to act around her.

"I know you like her." Zetsu said from behind Obito, making the dark haired man whirl around to glare at the plant man. "It's the way you look at her. You wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't have some kind of value."

"Shut up Zetsu." Obito snapped, turning his back on the other man, which only made the other laugh at Obito.

"Come on Obito. Be nice to her. It can't hurt. Maybe she'll be of some use to us eventually."

Taking a deep breath, he made a final decision on what to do next and descended the stairs to the dungeon where Atsuko's cell was.

Atsuko looked up and uncurled herself from the floor as she heard the footsteps approaching, just in time to see Obito swoop into view. He had a commanding authority about him that she almost would have respected had she not been in this situation.

They stood on either side of the bars, just staring at each other for a second. He noticed that she barely came up to his chin and that her eyes were blue, something he had been wondering about the day he had brought her in. Rin's had been a hazel-ish, brown…

"Yes…?" she asked, almost afraid to disturb the harsh silence between them.

Clearing his throat he said, "Yes. How are fairing?"

To this she raised an eyebrow and wanted to snort with an outraged, "How am I FAIRING?!" But instead she did the smart thing and just answered the question.

"I'm fine. Zetsu brings me food." It was a small but concise answer. She didn't want to complain in case he decided she was being insolent and wanted to hit her or something. She wasn't sure if he was that kind of person or not.

He nodded with and 'mhm.' It was silent between them again before Zetsu, who neither of them seemed to notice was there this time (or if Obito did he didn't show it), decided to speak.

"You know, since she's going to be staying with us for a while she should stay upstairs in one of the extra bedrooms."

Obito decided to think it over before turning slightly and speaking begrudgingly,

"If you'd like, you can stay upstairs. We have a couple of spare rooms."

Atsuko was suspicious but a room with a nice warm bed did seem a lot better than sleeping on the stone floor again…

"Tell me one thing first."

"What?" Obito answered.

"What's your name?" Atsuko asked. She thought it was a reasonable question. She had meant to ask Zetsu but he said that was a question to ask the man in the mask himself.

"Madara." Obito answered, giving her is alias. "Madara Uchiha."

Even having grown up in the Mist village she had heard of the legend of Madara Uchiha. But shouldn't he have been dead by now? So if that wasn't really his name than what was it…? If he didn't want to tell her than it was none of her business but she would find out eventually. She had the right to know who her capture was.

"Okay. I would like to stay upstairs please." She said, coming forward as Obito took out the keys and unlocked her cell.

"Follow me. And don't even THINK about trying anything."

Atsuko nodded and followed Obito up the stairs, Zetsu behind her. They lead her out of the dungeon and as soon and they opened the door Atsuko was blinded to the light that flooded into the room, making her bump into Obito. All he did was look down at her coldly as she continued to rub at her eyes repeatedly, trying to get rid of the dots obscuring her vision and continued to lead her towards her room.

"Here you go. This one will be your room. Dinner is at six. This one used to be Konan's room so there might be some clothes in there you can have. Yours are kind of gross, wash them." With that Obito turned and left.

"See you at six Atsuko-chan." Zetsu said with a wave and he morphed into the ground, leaving Atsuko alone.

Entering the room, she found it to be not so bad. It was definitely better than the cell, that was for sure. The walls were a dark blue and the bed was big and squishy looking. The first thing Atsuko did was jump onto the bed and snuggle into the pillow, testing it out. Yup, definitely squishy.

Her clothes were a mess and she really needed to shower. So she went to the closet to look for these clothes Madara had mentioned. Some of the clothes were quite revealing, showing parts of her stomach off. So she decided to go with a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a shirt that went up around her neck with no sleeves with some shorts and long socks.

Finding the bathroom was an adventure in itself. She probably looked through seven different rooms before finding the bathroom. Locking the door and turning the shower on, she stripped of her clothes as the steam of the water filled the bathroom. Getting the grim and dirt from her previous cell off her body was such a nice feeling.

By the time she was done with her shower it was time for dinner. Getting dressed and wondering around the base in search of the dining room, she got there at about 6:10 but they didn't seem to mind. She was surprised at who she saw at the table though.

Zetsu was sitting there with a shark man and Atsuko only knew of one shark man and that was Hoshigaki, Kisame. This would be a fun dinner.


End file.
